


Jolly sailor bold

by Mail_Jeevas_Keehl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, I'm not a good writer, M/M, Songfic, Willdip, it's shitty, reverse billdip, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl/pseuds/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl
Summary: Dipper loves Will... he just wants Will's boat to dock in the port soon





	

Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay.

Mason watched the boats on the dock lazily floating from his perch on a rock, his royal blue tail elegantly swaying in the water. Mason Gleeful did this most every day, just watch the humans milling about. Usually they were at least a bit interesting, helping him pass the dull hours he spent bored out of his wits. He could of course walk and run across the shore if he so chooses, the powerful amulet around his neck made sure he could. While his sister used this, he’d never left the water. His sister had gone on shore, there was no doubt in his mind. Of course he didn’t want to follow until… he saw a flash of blue that caught his eye. Approaching the shallow water of the shore, he saw a young man smiling sweetly and holding something to his chest.

Conversing with a young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again.

A girl, Mason soon realized, a girl who looked much like his own sister. A man behind her in yellow put a hand on her shoulder, reminding her they had their own boat to board. Although the girl seemed to be an adult, the man in yellow picked her up like a small child and carried her to a boat named STAN O’ WAR effortlessly, muttering something along the lines of ‘let’s get you to captain Ford’. The Blue haired man on shore seemed to be smiling, happy they at least would be back by the time he was. Mason clutched his amulet, wincing at the feeling of his tail morphing. He tried to stand, but his legs wouldn’t support his body weight. The splash seemed to get the man's attention, as he ran over. “Ah-are you okay?“The man asked, holding a hand out. Mason looked down at the slender hand, hesitantly taking it. “I… can’t walk” he muttered, standing with the blue haired mans help. Will was able to support him until they made it to the docks, where they sat with feet dangling off the docks into the water.  
“So if you can’t walk, how did you get here?” Will asked, trying to start a conversation.  
“Well, my family lives around here so me and my sister went to the shore. She ran off and I stayed in the water. You know, body weight is different in the water” he explained. 

“So were you always unable to walk? Oh gosh, that was insen-””no It's fine!” Mason assured. “Yeah, my legs could never quite handle my weight. If i started when i was young… maybe but…” he shrugged. Will looked up at him with a smile.  
“I can help you learn! I can support some bodyweight, your legs can slowly adjust… then eventually you’ll be walking!”  
Mason was shocked by the kind offer, and smiled warmly. “I’d like that”

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

 

In the week Will had before getting back on the seas, Mason and Will spent all the free time they had together. Will got used to Mason’s harsher words, realizing he only used them when he was flustered. It was honestly quite funny to see his face turn red while he spat out curses, which usually happened whenever he tried to walk on his own and fell on the sand. Mason soon found himself dreading the week’s end. He was quickly falling for the human, and it scared the hell out of him. Especially with the knowledge he was leaving soon.

His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go.

In the blink of an eye, the day arrived.On sunday, Mason waited patiently, hoping this would not be their last goodbye. Will looked sad when he arrived, but still smiled so Mason wouldn’t feel worse. It was obvious he enjoyed their time too. His bangs hid his eye, the other one hidden by a square black patch that wrapped around his head,and His hair was curled and messy from the seawater. Mason wished nothing more than to grab his wrist and keep him from leaving. All the same, Mason knew he couldn’t just keep him there. He had to go, to sail to a different port far from his own. That was what sailors did...that’s why he shouldn’t have grown attached to the sweet young sailor. His smile when he said goodbye was fake. Mason took his hand, determined to be able to walk to the ship with him. He’d do that much at least. He regretted it when the boat left, as its departure was slow, as though mocking him. The blue-eyed creature watched it slowly disappear. 

From Tower Hill to Blackwall  
I'll wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home.

His Family was worried, he'd have to be blind or a fool not to see it. He realized he must have been acting odd, seeming so restless and out of it, watching the dock longingly everyday. Whenever Mason a ship, his face would light up, only to go back to its dim frown when he realized it wasn't the one that he wanted . It was starting to feel helpless, hopeless, and naive, when he noticed a boat. He didn't think much of it, boats came all the time nowadays, and he no longer grew excited over seeing them, realizing that there was only one ship he was looking for, and hundreds visited the dock every year. He wasn't excited, at least until he saw the mop of blue hair on a pale man that was stepping off the boat.

My sailor is as smiling  
As the pleasant month of May  
And often we have wandered  
Through Ratcliffe Highway

Mason was at the dock quickly, grinning. “Will!” he called, causing him to turn. When Will saw him, he returned the grin and quickly joined him  
“Mason!” Will cried, hugging the brunet the two immediately got to catching up. That was until Mason heard a sound behind him. Soon enough, Mason’s twin sister Mabel was next to them. Mason paled; this couldn't end well…

“Well if it isn’t Mason and… I suppose you're Will!” she hummed, smiling. She shot a teasing look at her brother, which was met with a glare.  
Will seemed confused “how’d you-”

“Oh, my brother of course, he talks about you constantly; Baby blue hair hurled by the salt water, your lovely arctic blue eye, your left one covered by an eyepatch. Pale pink lips contrasting lily-white skin, faint freckles scattering your cheeks and button nose, a slim build that you can’t help but admire… None of these are my words, they’re all his”

Mason’s cheeks were a rosy red, and he was avoiding eye contact. Will had a similar blush on his own face, and looked at Mabel. She grinned at him, patting her brothers back and leaving. 

“D-Did you...did you really…?” 

Mason opened his mouth to speak, but Will used this as an opportunity to pull him into a kiss. When they parted, Mason smiled “I missed you”

Will returned the smile, tucking Mason’s hair behind his ear “Well I don’t think I’ll ever be leaving your side again.”

 

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.


End file.
